


A Dream Within A Nightmare (That is, the thought of losing you)

by Nyako



Category: NU'EST
Genre: First time posting here, M/M, but i think i failed, kinda fluff and angst, the story sucks because im the author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyako/pseuds/Nyako
Summary: Jonghyun has a bad dream. Minhyun will always be there for him.I'm terrible at summaries ripAnd titles too >^< that title is so pretentious and doesn't make any senseBut just roll with it





	A Dream Within A Nightmare (That is, the thought of losing you)

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyo! This is not the first time I'm writing a fanfic but it is the first time I'm posting it on here. I don't think anyone here knows me but if you do then hey ^^

The sound of bacon sizzling in a pan breaks the silent morning. Minhyun likes it like this, preparing breakfast for two early in the morning. A calm feeling of tranquility washes over him as he listens to the sizzles, stirring the pan to make sure the bacon doesn't get burnt. A pair of arms snaked its way around Minhyun's waist and he can't help but smile.

"Good morning sleepyhead," his voice low but there's still a hint of playfulness to it.

He gets a groggy hum in response, feeling his head resting against his back. The grip around his waist tightened and for a moment he found it hard to breathe. He turned off the fire and carefully maneuvered his way to face his lover. Jonghyun still hasn't let go of him but now he buries his face into his chest. A small sigh of content escapes Jonghyun's lips when he feels Minhyun's fingers gently scraping through his hair.

"Hwang Minhyun, I love you so much," Jonghyun blurted out. Though it sounded muffled but Minhyun got the message. He let out a soft chuckle.

"Why the sudden proclamation of love?"

"I dreamt of you last night. We looked happy together in that dream," Minhyun could feel the smile forming on his lover's lips and his as well.

"But then one day you told me you didn't love me anymore. I tried my best to stop you but you left anyways," Jonghyun's voice hitched, holding back tears as he finally makes eye contact with the younger.

"Then everything was black, I saw nothing at all. I was so scared Minhyun."

At that moment something in Minhyun's heart breaks. He knows very well of his lover's kind spirited nature. Knows very well of the way he puts others before himself. Knows very well of how he puts up a front of being strong so that no one worries about him.

Yet here he is, standing before him, the front totally gone and replaced with a weak broken side of himself. The side that he'll never show anybody except him.

And he'll make sure that Jonghyun feels all the love and affection he needs. He'll make sure Jonghyun knows that he can be the pillar of strength that he can rely on whenever he needs it.

"Why would I leave? I love you too much."

"You say that now but what if it actually happens?" Jonghyun's eyes searched his, trying to find something that Minhyun himself was not quite sure of.

"I would never." Minhyun insists, leaning down to give the elder a peck on the lips. Soft, yet contained all the answers his words could not convey.

"How about we just cuddle on the sofa and watch some movies today?" Minhyun suggests as he gives the elder a kiss on the forehead.

"Can I choose?" Jonghyun's eyes lit up and Minhyun swore he saw the galaxy swirling in those brown pupils of his. He lets out another chuckle and just nodded.

So that was what they did all day.

And by the time they finally ate their breakfast it was already five in the evening but they couldn't be bothered about small details like that.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually don't ship 2Hyun. This fic came to be because I thought of it and had some people I owed XD Hope you enjoyed anyways
> 
> Ps. If anyone is willing to help me with how ao3 works I'll gladly accept the offer lol


End file.
